Winter Dances
by Maiden of Blue Roses
Summary: Kaiba teachs Tèa to ice skate.
1. Snow

Kagome Of Winter Dances: Hello! I changed my name from Red Eyes Black Dragon, I really didn't like the name. I was watching a Christmas movie and I thought of this fiction. I hope you enjoy this. I'll try to make it good, bad grammer sorry. So relax and enjoy this little Christmas fiction. ^_^  
  
What this Fiction About?: Tèa loves to dance but when it snows and gets colder and the water freezes. Tèa trys to skate but keeps falling. Yami or Seto your choice, trying to ask Tèa to the winter dance and the perfect gift. More information in the future.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh except the story lines.  
  
(* Winter Dances *) ~* Snow *~  
  
&* School *&  
  
"Hey guys!" Tèa came in holding a book in her hand.  
  
"Hi Tèa!" Joey, Tristen, Bakura and Yugi said.  
  
"What book are you reading now Tèa?" Yugi asked while playing Duel Monters with Joey.  
  
"Oh this it's just a book about dancing." Holding the book.  
  
"Your really into dancing Tèa?" Bakura said in a Bristish voice.  
  
"Yeah.." Tèa was cut off by the teacher. Tèa went to her seat.  
  
"Good morning! I have two annoucements to make, first is, don't forget the winter dance is this friday at 7, and the last annoucement is don't forget to turn in your essay."  
  
  
  
&* After School *&  
  
"Wow look at the sky." Yugi looking at the gray clouds.  
  
"It looks like its going to snow." Tèa also looking up.  
  
"You know what that means snow fights, snow angles and skating." Joey running in front of them.  
  
"Yeah I think winter is the best session of all three or was it four?" Tristen walking with Bakura.  
  
"The only reason you like winter is Christmas." Bakura laughed.  
  
"Well everyone likes Christmas?" Joey added.  
  
"Not everyone celebrates Christmas you guys, many people celebrate other things."  
  
"Your right. Well I better get going its starting to get cold and I don't have my jacket with me." Tèa turn around.  
  
"Bye Tèa!" Everyone waved good bye and started to walk again.  
  
"Wow its really getting cold I better hurry up before I get sick." She ran.  
  
TBC.........  
  
Kagome Of Winter Dances: So how do you like it? Ok do you want a Tèa/Seto or Yami/Tèa Christmas fiction? Please vote. I'm closing it this Tuesday. Don't forget to R+R. No Flames please!  
  
~** Kagome **~ 


	2. Snow Fight

Kagome Of Winter Dances: Hello! Thank you for the reviews ^_^ I have the votes and the winner is Tèa/Seto. Thank you who reviewed. I just counted the votes. If you want a Yami/Tèa Christmas fiction, please tell me. I'll be glad to write one. So sit down relax and enjoy this next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh except the story line.  
  
(* Winter Dances *) ~* Snow Fight One *~  
  
&* Next Morning At Tèa's House *&  
  
Tèa was sleeping in her bed. Her brown hair was changing a little white colors from the open window.  
  
Ring...Ring... Her phone rang. "Huh?" Tèa's eye's open a little then wide. "I wonder who's calling this time in the morning?" She got up from her bed putting her Santa slippers on.  
  
Ring...Ring... She picks the phone up. "Hello Tèa speaking." In a slow voice. She didn't notice that the window was open.  
  
"Good morning Tèa! Did I wake you up because I can call you later?" Yugi voice was cheerful.  
  
"No, you didn't wake me up." She didn't want Yugi sad or anything.  
  
"Look outside."  
  
"OK hold on." Tèa put the phone down and went down stairs. She open the front door.  
  
"Wow, its snowing." She put her hands together. Minutes later she then realize that Yugi was still on the phone. She hurry ran back up stairs.  
  
"Oh are you still there Yugi?" She look at the window. 'Huh? Looks like I left my window open.'  
  
"I'm here, it looks really beautiful out there."  
  
"Yeah." Looking at the window.  
  
"Are you busy today?" Yugi asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you want to meet at the park with the guys and I?"  
  
"Sure I love to. What time?" Closing the window.  
  
"At noon if you don't mind"? 'Please say yes.' Yugi said over and over to himself.  
  
"OK I meet you guys there, bye." Tèa hang up. She look at the clock. "Ten o'clock no wonder Yugi called." She walk to the bathroom to take a hot shower. Ten minutes later she came out wearing a light blue towel around her body. "What should I wear?" Walking to her closet. "This will do." She pick out a pink long neck shirt, blue pants and a light blue jacket. "I still got another hour a half left. Maybe I should walk around the park." She then ran down stairs, got her gloves and left.  
  
&* Park *&  
  
The park was covered in white snow. The children were throwing snows balls to each other and some were making castles to block the flying cold snow balls. As for the adults they were ice skating on the park lake. It had frozen over night by the snow and how cold it was. Tèa sat down on the bench watching them skate. 'I wonder if ice skating is just like dancing?' She thought.  
  
Tèa was still looking at the peolple who were ice skating. 'Maybe I should..' Her thoughts were cut off by a voice that she heard.  
  
"Big brother are you sure you don't want to play now ball fights with us?" Mokuba holding Seto's hand.  
  
"You go on Mokuba, I have tons to work to do." Seto smiled.  
  
"Ok big brother." Mokuba took off with the other kids.  
  
Tèa watched. 'It's not everyday you see Kaiba at the park.' She laugh at that thought.  
  
Seto sat down on the bench and open his lap top. He was wearing a long blue jacket, blue pants and gloves. She blush at that.  
  
Seto noticed Tèa sitting down couple benchs away. 'What is she doing her?' He look at her then went back to his lap top.  
  
Tèa just look at him for a mintue then started to watch the kids snow fighting. 'That looks like...' Her thoughts were cut off again by a cold snow ball landing on the back of her. She turn around. "Hey!"  
  
  
  
TBC......  
  
  
  
Kagome Of Winter Dances: And done, so how do you like it? The fun begins next chapter. Please R+R, no flames please. Please review if you want me to write a Tèa/Yami Christmas fiction. Well gotta run, see you in the next chapter.  
  
~** Kagome **~ 


	3. Talk about Snow Fight

Kagome Of Winter Dances: Hello everyone! Wow, 23 reviews, cool. Thank you who all reviewed. ^_^ I'm still working on the Yami/Tèa fiction, I haven't done nothing because of homework, sorry. I promise I will have it up tonight or tomorrow morning or afternoon. So sit down relax and enjoy this next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything.  
  
(* Winter Dances *) ~* Talk About A Snow Fight *~  
  
Hey! She look around, she then saw Joey, Tristen and Yugi laughing.  
  
Seto watch them laugh. 'What a waste of time.' He thought.  
  
"So Tèa you want to play a little game called snow ball fight?" Joey making a snow ball.  
  
"You bet." Making a snow ball.  
  
Yugi went to Tèa's side. "It's two against two." Yugi said out loud.  
  
"Your on." Tristen said out loud two.  
  
Seto watch from his lap top. 'As I said before what a waste of time.'  
  
Minutes later  
  
"Heads up." Joey shouted. He threw the snow ball at Tèa but it miss but hitting Seto's lap top.  
  
"OOPS." Joey didn't know Seto was there.  
  
Seto looks behind his lap top making sure nothing was wrong. "Watch where your throwing." He said in a cold voice.  
  
"You know where trying to have fun here, why don't you get off that stupid thing and have some fun for once." Joey glaring at Seto.  
  
Seto look at Tèa. "Sorry I'm to busy."  
  
"Whatever." Making a snow ball and throws it at Tristen.  
  
"Hey!" Tristen got hit in the had. Makes a snow ball but misses Joey.  
  
Tèa was looking at the people that were ice skating. 'Maybe I should try ice skating.'  
  
"Is there something wrong Tèa?" Yugi look concern.  
  
"Oh nothing, I'm going to ice skate for a while."  
  
"I said heads up." Tristen threw the snow ball to Yugi making it hit his head.  
  
"Hey!" Yugi making a snow then throwing it to Tristen.  
  
She walked over to the ice skating ring. "It doesn't look that hard." She then walk over to the shop to rent some skates.  
  
Mintues later.  
  
"So..." Puting the skates on. 'This is just like skating and dancing but a little different.' Walking to the skating ring. She put her left foot on the ice. 'Nothing happen. Now the right foot.' Moving the right foot on the ring. 'Hey this isn't bad.' Moving a little.  
  
"Hmm.. now left, right, left... Whoa....!!!" Her legs were moving really fast making her fall.  
  
Seto look at her. 'Look at that she can't even ice skate. It's been years since I ice skated. Maybe...' He look at his lap top. "Maybe..."  
  
  
  
TBC.....  
  
Kagome Of Winter Dances: And done. So how do you like it? So it was kinda boaring, but it heats up in the next chapter, plus I nver seen sneo or ice skate befor so I making this up as it goes on. Please R+R , no flames please.  
  
**~ Kagome ~** 


	4. Learning To Ice Skate With Someone You D...

Kagome of Winter Dances: Hello! Thanks who reviewed. Sorry I couldn't update earlier but I had homework to do. So sit down relax and enjoy this next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything.  
  
(* Winter Dances *) ~*Learning to Ice Skate With Someone You Didn't Like *~  
  
He took his lap top and put it in his case, "Maybe a few mintues ice skating won't hurt." He look at Mokuba that was throwing snow balls at his friends. He then walk towards the ice skating shop to rent ice skates.  
  
! Back To Tèa !  
  
"Owie that hurt." Sitting on the ice. 'This can't be that hard?' She thought while trying to pull herself up. "1..2..3......" When she got back up her legs started to move fast again. "Not again..." When she was about to fall, someone cought her.  
  
"You know you should take ice skating lessons." A kinda cold voice said.  
  
Tèa look up. "Kaiba! What?" She look surprise seeing Kaiba ice skating.  
  
He pulled her up. "If you want to learn to ice skate, there's people here to teach you."  
  
"I know but I just want to see..." Kaiba cut her off.  
  
"All you do is left and right slowly then once you get the hang of it you can start going meduim speed." He look into her eyes.  
  
"Thanks!" Also looking into his eyes.  
  
They stood there for a mintue until Kaiba came back from his senses.  
  
He let go of her hand and ice skated away. Tèa stood there not nothing what just happened.  
  
Few mintues later.  
  
"Tèa are you alright?" Yugi waving his left hand in front of her face.  
  
"Huh, oh sorry Yugi, I was... just thinking thats all." She lied. 'Why did Kaiba give me a speech on ice skating?' She thought.  
  
  
  
Kagome Of Winter Dances: And done for this chapter. Sorry it was short but I did it for a reason. Ok the next chapter is going to very sweet, maybe little romances in it, I had to cut off this chapter off because it will give away my little secert. But anyways if you want a special Christmas fiction I need 40 reviews, I know it seems a lot but it helps me to write knowing you like it. If nto its reguarl chapter. And don;t worry, the special chapter will be mostly long or longer it depends. And another thing is the 'Need A little Christmas' I'm stuck on it, I need your ideas, on the Joey and Tristen part, I need some kind of toture beucase I'm not good at humor. Please send them in, if I have some good ideas, it should be updated tommorw. And yes this is a Joey, Seto bashing for, 'Need A Little Christmas'.  
  
~** Kagome **~ 


	5. Sweetest Thing One

Kagome Of Winter Dances: Hello! Sorry I couldn't update this fiction but been busy and the other fiction I've been working on., sorry. ^_^; I do have bad grammar. As I promised here's the special chapter. So sit down relax and enjoy this next chapter. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything even the song that's in here.  
  
(* Winter Dances *) ~* Sweetest Thing One *~  
  
  
  
Kaiba started to ice skate after helping Tèa to ice skate for a minute or two. 'Why did I help her for?' As he thought for a while. 'Huh, why do I care for? All I got to do is think of something else.' Ice skating in a small icicle like.  
  
~! Back To Tèa !~  
  
Tèa watched him ice skate. Not noticing that Yugi was looking at her.  
  
'I wonder what she's thinking?' He thought. 'I've better say something.' "So Tèa do you want to ice skate together?"  
  
"Huh, oh sorry again Yugi. Sure I love to." Holding his hand.  
  
Kaiba look up and saw Tèa and Yugi holing hands. 'Why that... What am I saying? Why do I care for? I don't need nobody.' But something inside of him made him care. 'Tèa doesn't even care about me.' He thought.  
  
"So Tèa are you going to the winter dances?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know yet. Looking down.  
  
"Oh." Also looking down.  
  
~! Minutes Later !~  
  
"Hey Yug, Tèa do you guys want to come with us to get something to eat?" Joey yelled out.  
  
"Sure." Yugi also yelled. "Do you want to come Tèa?" He asked.  
  
"Oh no thank you, I still want to ice skate but you can go."  
  
"Are you sure, I can stay if you want me to."  
  
"It's OK Yugi, go have fun." She smiled.  
  
"OK bye Tèa." He ice skated towards the exit then waved good-bye.  
  
"Bye." She waved. After that they were gone.  
  
Kaiba looked at her then look another way. Tèa and Kaiba were left in the ice ring.  
  
'I'll just ice skate for a few minutes.' She thought after she said that she lost her balance. "Owe!" Landing on her butt.  
  
Kaiba look at her again. 'Shall never learn.' He thought outloud.  
  
"Did you say something Kaiba?" She look at him.  
  
"I didn't say anything." He said in a cold voice.  
  
She got up then started to ice skate again and heading towards Kaiba.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked.  
  
"Well, where the only people that's ice skating and I was wondering if you can teach me more on how to ice skate."  
  
'Huh, why should I help her for?' His heart started to warm up. 'Ever time I'm near her I have this warm feeling inside of me, but why?' He thought. "Sure." He look at her. 'Why did I say that for?' ''Because you like her.''' His otherself told him 'No I don't.' ''Yes, you do.''  
  
Tèa looked at him weird look. "Are you OK Kaiba?"  
  
You can do anything  
  
If you believe it's true  
  
See what this friendship brings  
  
It can only get stronger when you work it through  
  
To Be Continue...  
  
Kagome Of Winter Dances: And done. Well, I think that was a cliffhanger. I don't know??? ?_? But anyway there's three parts to this special chapter. *WOW* I hope you like the first part of it. Please review, no flames please.  
  
~*** Kagome ***~ 


	6. Sweetest Thing Two

Kagome Of Winter Dances: Hello! Wow 45 reviews, thanks. n__n I'm so glad winter break is here, now I can write another fiction. I finally have my first Inu-Yasha up, but anyway my other fiction I might put up is Yu-Gi-Oh and Austin Powers crossover. I don't know If I'm going to put it up on fanfiction or on my new website I'm working on? I'll give you a hint on the fiction, Seto Kaiba is Dr. Evil. *LOL* Sorry about my miss spelling in here or my other fiction. ^_^; I"ll try to fix it up. *Looks at her watch* Look at the time, So sit down relax and enjoy this next chapter. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything even the song.  
  
(* Winter Dances *) ~* Sweetest Thing Two *~  
  
  
  
Kaiba came back from his senses. "Huh? Oh." Looking around.  
  
Tèa just giggled. "So are you going to teach me to ice skate because I can leave you alone?"  
  
He look at her. "Sure." He slowly got her right hand and move her a little bit near him.  
  
"Are you ready Tèa?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah." She smiled to him.  
  
They slowly ice skated around the ice ring.  
  
Sometimes it seems so dark  
  
So dark I just can't see  
  
But you help find the way  
  
To find my destiny  
  
"This is fun." Tèa smiled as they were still ice skating but now in a faster speed.  
  
He just smiled. 'This warm feeling inside me, it's getting stronger ever time, it must be her.' He thought.  
  
'I wonder what made him changes his ways?' She thought.  
  
Ring...Ring... Tèa's alarm watch went off. "It's '6' already." They both stop ice skating at the same time.  
  
He just watch her. 'She's so...' He was cut off by Tèa.  
  
"Do you want to sit down for a while?" She asked.  
  
"OK." Blushing a little.  
  
You always pick me up  
  
When all my hope is gone  
  
You help me find new strength  
  
You help me carry on  
  
They both took off there ices skates and return them. Minutes later they have found a bench. The sun was going down making the sky turn different colors.  
  
"Isn't this beautiful?" She put her hands together while looking at the sunset.  
  
'Why am I acting so nice all of sudden? Is it her? I don't know what's wrong with me.' Looking at the sunset. 'There are something's I will never understand.' He sat down on the benched. Tèa joined him. *Ok, I'm not very, very good in romances. ^_^;*  
  
He put his arm around her. As they both watch the sunset together. Kaiba just thought there while watching her.  
  
*Now there's clouds on the horizon  
  
And it's starting to feel like rain  
  
Now I hope you're realizing'  
  
I want you back again.  
  
"Ahh...Tèa." He said slowly.  
  
"Yeah Seto." Both of her eyes closed.  
  
'She called me Seto?' He smiled at that. "Are you going to the Winter Dances this Friday?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Would you go to the ... dance with me." Hesitating for a minute.  
  
"OK..." Her words faded out as she fell asleep.  
  
He smiled at her as he went down and kissed her forehead.  
  
The End...  
  
Kagome Of Winter Dances: And finished. Wow I'm finished. There was going to be a next chapter but I thought of putting two chapters in one. There is a squeal to this but I don't know If I'm going to write it. Should I? Well, I want to thank you who all reviewed ^_^ I want to wish everyone a A. Happy New Year, and other holidays you celebrate.  
  
P.S. Still need any totures for 'Need A Little Christmas'  
  
~** Kagome **~ 


End file.
